Orthopedic devices such as braces and slings are well know in the art. These devices are temporarily used to support and immobilize a part of the body after an injury or surgery. For example in the case of shoulder surgery, it is advantageous to restrict arm movement during the healing process. This often includes keeping the arm in an outward and upward “abducted” position away from the body.